


Magic 8 Ball

by Semi_problematic



Series: Just Two Boys [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas says that the Magic 8 Ball can give you an answer to everything, he's starting to doubt it.-Bringing back 13 year old Philkas.





	Magic 8 Ball

Two weeks ago Lukas was making fun of Philip for kissing a boy. Which was stupid, because if you've kissed a boy you know they're great. But putting that aside, Philip kept hanging out with him, because Lukas was his only friend... and because Philip wanted to kiss Lukas.. to show him that boys kisses are nice.. and because he kind of likes Lukas. So that's how they ended up here. Lukas sat nervously across from Philip on his bed. Lukas' bed was funny, it was held up by a stack of books on one corner because one day Philip and Lukas were play fighting and Lukas shoved Philip too hard into the mattress and the bed frame broke. Across from Lukas was, of course, Philip. In the middle of them laid a magic 8 ball. 

Now listen, a magic 8 ball can be very powerful, according to Lukas if you ask the right questions the magic 8 ball can determine the future AND unlock the secrets to the universe. It can also tell you what food they're serving at school. Lukas gave it to Philip forever ago, he said Philip could use the power for good, but he'd use it for evil, then again, Lukas thinks everything he does is evil and cool. He's only wrong partly, he's really cool, but he'd never ever be evil. Today Lukas told Philip to bring it over, that he had a very important question to ask it. And that's where we begin.

"So.." Philip spread one leg out. "Are you gonna ask it something?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it, dude, I have to get home before dinner." Philip sighed. "How important can it be if you can't even say it?"

"It's a secret, dude, leave it alone." Lukas sighed.

"We're best friends, secrets aren't real." Philip laid on his back. "Just tell me."

"It's not that simple!"

"Lukas! It is! You're just making it complicated!"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "It's scary, too!"

"Things are always less scary when you're with a friend." 

Lukas sighed, nodding. "I like someone."

"And you wanna know if they like you back?"

"I guess.. and I wanna know if its okay."

"It's okay to like someone, sometimes dating them just isn't okay. Like that video in health class with the creepy older men." Philip gasped. "Do you like them?"

"No."

"Then it's not bad. Tell me or ask the ball?"

Lukas thought for a few seconds, chewing on his lip. He picked up ghe magic 8 ball, shaking it and closing his eyes. "Am I allowed to be gay?"

Philip made a face, grabbing the ball away from Lukas.

"Dude! You messed it up! Now I won't know!"

"Well, I do know."

"Oh yeah?" Lukas crossed his arms. "How?"

"Because I am and it's okay!" Philip dropped the magic 8 ball back on his bed, taking a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Lukas glared at him, shoving him.

Philip closed his eyes tight, biting his lip, covering his face in fear of Lukas hitting him.

Lukas only sat on his stomach. "You said no secrets. That's a secret."

"You hid it from me, too." Philip replied, pulling his hands away.

Lukas nodded. "Only because I wasn't sure."

"Are you now?"

Lukas looked at Philip for a few seconds, nodding. "I.. I think so." He hated having the attention on him so he changed the subject. "Why did you hide?"

"People beat up gay people."

"Why?" 

Philip shrugged, reaching over slowly, taking Lukas' hand, intertwining their fingers. Lukas didn't pull away. "They don't like that we're different."

Lukas didn't reply, only nodded.

"I thought you were gonna do that to me."

Lukas squeezed his hand. "I wouldn't. You're a good kinda different."

Philip rolled onto his side, facing Lukas. "I'm not as different since you are, too. It's like a club."

Lukas rolled over, facing Philip, holding his hand, still. "A gay boy club?"

Philip grinned, laughing. "Yeah."

Lukas didn't laugh and it wasn't because he didn't think his joke was funny. He was hilarious, he knew that, but what he didn't know was how pretty Philip was when he smiled. Or about how pretty Philip was in general. His curls. His creamy skin. His puppy dog eyes. His lips that looked kinda like roses. His long eyelashes. Philip Shea was really pretty and Lukas needed a few minutes to soak it up because ohmygod it's a sin he didn't already see it.

"What was your other question?" 

Lukas blinked his eyes a few times, shaking his head. "Wait, what?"

Philip was smiling again and Lukas knew if he was standing he would've fallen because Philip was making his legs weak. Lukas was too distracted by the way Philips lips moved and the thumping of his own heart in his ears to hear what Philip said a second time.

"Are you even listening to me?" Philip asked.

Lukas swallowed, nodding quickly. "I'm sorry, I.. just say it again."

"What was your second question?"

"For the magic 8 ball."

"Oh." Lukas cheeks were heating up. He had to lie. "I don't remember."

Philip took his lip between his teeth and Lukas nearly passed out. "You know what it is. You're just lying again."

"I ain't lying."

"You ain't got no grammar."

Lukas groaned. "I'm not lying." He drug out the 'g'.

"You are." Philip rolled over, climbing out of Lukas' bed. "I'm going home."

"Philip.."

Philip picked up the magic 8 ball, stuffing it in the pocket of his hoody.

Lukas sighed again. "Please."

Philips hand touched the door and that's when Lukas said it.

"I needed to know if I like you!"

Philip couldn't help but laugh but Lukas didn't like that. He grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Philip.

"It's not funny!" Lukas yelled. "Asshole!"

"Haven't you ever liked anyone before?"

Lukas shook his head.

Philip climbed back onto the bed, grinning. "So you were gonna trust a magic 8 ball instead of your feelings?"

"I don't know what's normal."

Philip smiled, cupping Lukas cheeks. "How do you feel when you're around me?"

"Nervous. My hands get sweaty and gross."

"Romantic."

Lukas scoffed. "And like.. you're pretty.. prettier than girls and stuff."

Philip blushed.

"And whenever I hold people's hands I want them to be yours but when I ask to hold your hand my throat closes up, kinda like when I got stung by a bee... except.. not really, but my throat feels like that."

Philip nodded. "Then you like me."

"Do you like me?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Nothing is ever obvious with you, Philip, you're like those long stupid books you have to read in English."

Philip tilted his head to the side. "Those can be obvious if you try hard enough."

Lukas thought for a few seconds. "Do you wanna go to the movies this weekend?"

Philip nodded, glancing outside. "The sun is setting, I gotta go." He climbed off the bed, the magic 8 ball fell out of his pocket as he did so. He made it to the door before turning around and grabbing Lukas' shirt, kissing him. 

Lukas was shocked. Philip was kissing him. Like really kissing him. Mouth moving against mouth. Lukas' mouth wasn't doing anything. Should it be? Right before Lukas started to kiss back Philip pulled away and ran out the door. 

Lukas waited until he saw a mop of curls run down the road before picking up the magic 8 ball off the floor. He closed his eyes, shaking it slowly. The shaking came to a stop when Lukas couldn't figure out which question to ask.

Will Philip Shea kiss me again?

Am I in love with Philip Shea?

Lukas dropped the ball on his bed. Maybe the magic 8 ball could unlock all the answers to the universe but not Lukas' world. Or maybe the magic 8 ball could answer all the questions to the universe and Philip was simply his universe. Either way, Lukas was too scared to find out.


End file.
